Mistral
Mistral is the first player that joins Kite and BlackRose. She has a tendency to burn meals because she plays The World while cooking. She is happy to tag along with Kite, but she remains a bit unaware of the true nature of The World until later in the story. Online Appearance Mistral has short pink hair and red eyes. She wears heavy WaveMaster robes that are white and light blue. Each side of her hat attaches to a yellow/gold ribbons that flow down to her ankles on both sides. She has a similar-looking ribbon tied around her waist. Personality Mistral has a goofy and fun personailty. She likes hanging around Kite because of his special ability, and wants to see it as much as she can. Mistral's pleasant attitude goes with her wherever she travels in The World. She may appear childish, but her true self is reliable and dedicated. Offline Basic Info Mistral is a married woman in her late 20s. This is a bit odd, considering the child-like persona she uses online. Although, it's probably very close to her true personality. She does some unspecified type of admin work. She seems to be working at home while on maternity leave in Quarantine. Despite her burnt disasters, Mistral is actually a decent chef when she can focus on her cooking. She also happens to be an expert grocery shopper, always finding the lowest prices for the best products. Hobbies Mistral has a sweet tooth that would drive a dentist insane. She loves candy. Chocolate Jelly Beans are one of her favorites, although she regrets missing the chance to taste urchin jelly beans (She could have been joking or serious. With Mistral, it's impossible to tell.) She once commented to Kite that she was afraid that all her chocolate consumption was causing her to grow fat. However back then, she might not have been aware that she was pregnant. History .hack//Games Mistral joins the party because she happens to see Kite use his bracelet on a Data Bug. She tags along hoping to see him use it more. At one point, Kite enters Dun Loireag, and finds Mistral haggling with Apeiron over an item he has. He requests a decent sum of GP. Mistral runs off to collect the funds, and Aperion offers the book to Kite for a significantly lower amount. When Kite points this out, Aperion simply gives him the book in frustration, and leaves. Mistral returns, sad to find that Aperion already left. Mistral then invites Kite along to a field, hoping to see him use his bracelet. Mistral first begins to become aware of the dangerous nature of The World when she accompanies Kite in his first battle against Cubia. Kite had tried to explain the true situation to her, but she simply thought he was talking about an in-game event, and wanted to tag along for fun. Right before the battle with Cubia, Kite's bracelet reacts, and causes an incomplete Aura to appear before them. The scene disturbs Mistral a bit, and they are immediately drawn into a fight. The battle causes her to realize the actuality of what is happening in the game. Not too long afterward, she reveals to Kite that she's actually pregnant in real life, and decides to leave the game for the safety of her unborn child. However, in order to protect The World for her child to enjoy as well, she later returns to the game in time for their final battle with Morganna. .hack//Unison Mistral finds herself running late for the planned meeting, and is rushing her way out of a dungeon with her treasure. Outside, she is ambushed by Sora, who in typical Sora style, requests her Member Address on the threat of being PKed if she does not comply. Silver Knight and Crim step in on Mistral's behalf. Sora decides the odds are suddenly against him, and leaves with a bit of disappointment. Afterwards, Mistral heads to the tavern with Crim and Silver Knight, where several others are waiting. From there, they all procede to Net Slum, where Helba has a special celebration planned. Mistral happily runs off to dance. .hack//Legend of the Twilight (manga) In LotT, the affectionatte mother side of Mistral is shown. It seems that Mistral has quit her old job to become a housewife, and be with her daughter. It is discovered that Mistral is Mireille's mother, when late in the story, Mistral offers her daughter some comfort when she sees her crying at the computer. Mistral asks to borrow her old avatar for a little while, to help an old friend from the game who contacted her. Mistral helps organize some help for Shugo's group, and when Kazu shows up to help, he mistakingly calls Mireille by her avatar's old name, Mistral. After everything is over, and Mireille has gone to bed, Mistral and Balmung discuss the recent events while walking through Net Slum. Trivia *Mistral starts at level 1 with a level 1 weapon called Flaming Wand when Kite first recieves her. *In Legend of the Twilight, it is learned that Mireille is actually Mistral's 4 year old daughter, who was born shortly after the battle with Morganna. This explains why they look identical, since Mistral gave Mireille her avatar. *Mistral was oddly chosen to appear in Unison, possibly due to her popularity among fans. *Mistral is supposedly an intense item collector, but only a few bits of evidence actually support this. **Trying to haggle with Apeiron for the book he had. **Being rewarded with a picture of her for completing the Item Completion Event. **Possibly passing on the obsession to Mireille. Mistral's Mission Area *Infection: **'Δ Expansive Haunted Sea of Sand:' Area where Mistral joins Kite **'Θ Collapsed Momentary Spiral:' Everybody wants to see Kite's Bracelet, including Mistral. *Mutation: **'Λ Merciless Grieving Furnace:' Time for Kite's first Cubia fight and Mistral wants to tag along. category: WaveMasters category: Game Characters category: Administrators category: Coma Victims